Kakashi Hatake
|-|Part I and II= |-|Kid Kakashi with Anbu Clothes= |-|Hokage Kakashi= Summary Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. After receiving a Sharingan from his team-mate, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi gained recognition as Copy Ninja Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Later appointed the leader of Team 7, Kakashi used his years of experience to train his students as skilled shinobi in their own rights. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi takes up office as the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 7-C, higher with Raikiri | At least 7-C, higher with Raikiri | At least 7-A | 6-B | At least 7-A Name: Kakashi Hatake, "Copy Ninja Kakashi", "Kakashi of the Sharingan" Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13 as a Kid, 26-27 in Part I, 29-31 in Part II, 33 in The Last, 41 in End of Series Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Adhesivity, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Smell, Sight and Hearing, Stealth Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai, shuriken, and other ninja weaponry. As an adult, can channel lightning into them to further increase their sharpness, cutting power, and achieve effects such as paralysing targets), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that can use his techniques. As an adult, can create lightning clones that can perform the same function, on top of paralysing opponents on contact, and water clones), Limited Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to see the image of his opponent's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy the ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fighting styles of his opponents), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows him to see chakra through solid obstructions), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, can adhere to walls or walk on water, Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation | All previous abilities, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon different weapons of varying sizes, and dogs that assist in tracking and espionage, and can restrain targets, leaving them open and vulnerable to attack) | Same as before, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can send targets to another dimension) with Kamui | Same as before, Limited Intangibility, Flight with Perfect Susanoo | Same as before, but does not have his Sharingan, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Prevented ice from spreading through his body with the use of chakra control) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Able to become Jōnin at very short age; superior to Obito, who is stronger than Genin Naruto) | Town level (Superior to Genma Shiranui and Raidou, who were able to fight on par with Jirobo and the rest of Sound Four in their Cursed Mark-II states, which are this powerful. Stronger than Part 1 Sasuke even after his power-ups, and thus should be on this level. Scales to other powerful jonin like Asuma and Gai), higher with Raikiri (Casually one-shotted Zabuza Momochi, who could fight him on even grounds) | At least Town level, higher with Raikiri (Stronger than his pre-timeskip self, and should be comparable to Kitsuchi, who can generate this level of energy), Kamui ignores conventional durability | At least Mountain level+ (Could cut V2 Jinchūriki with Lightning Cable and fought on par with Obito Uchiha) | Country level with Perfect Susanoo via powerscaling (His Perfect Susanoo should be comparable to EMS Madara's, as he possesses Six Paths chakra). Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri also negate durability | At least Mountain level+ (Was stated to be comparable to the other Kage of the time and shouldn't be weaker than he was during the Fourth Great Ninja War) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (A ninja from the Hidden Stone Village complimented his speed and was able to briefly fight others from the same village even without a Sharingan; superior to Genin Sasuke) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kabuto Yakushi) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted a lightning bolt from Kakuzu at point blank range. Kept up with people like Deva Path, accurately tracked and disabled a speeding missile from Asura Path and an explosion from Deidara. He was also able to match a clone containing over 30% of Itachi Uchiha's chakra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Obito) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Stronger than Genin Obito) | Town Class (Harmed Zabuza physically) | At least Town Class (Stronger than before) | Unknown | Country Class with Perfect Susanoo (Should be comparable to EMS Madara) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (More durable than other Genins) | Town level (Fought Zabuza Momochi evenly, should be far more durable than his genins and at least tougher than Genma Shiranui and Raido, who fought the Sound Four. Kabuto Yakushi, who was stated to be comparable to him in prowess, could take attacks from Tsunade and Sai) | At least Town level (Tanked a blast of Shinra Tensei, and was capable of taking blows from Kakuzu who could match his attacks) | At least Mountain level+ (Took an attack from Version 2 Utakata) | Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susanoo (Should be comparable to EMS Madara). Kamui allows him to phase through incoming attacks | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Above average and normally limited at first (Kakashi may tire easily if he overuses his Sharingan and could die from three usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan), his stamina improved drastically later during the Fourth War. He was shown using multiple chakra taxing techniques, with the addition of using his Mangekyō Sharingan continuously, which takes a large amount of chakra and causes debilitating effects on the eyesight of even natural Uchiha, and also recovered rather quickly, only showing signs of blindness after two days, and was also not bothered by fighting with broken bones and arms Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with attacks, several kilometers with Perfect Susanoo Standard Equipment: White Light Chakra Saber and Flying Thunder God Kunai as a kid | Kunai, Kubikiribōchō and Tantō as an adult Intelligence: Genius. He became a chunnin six years younger than Naruto, has been referred to as a genius by many, including himself, and has been stated to be comparable to Shikamaru. Weaknesses: His Sharingan is new and he’s inexperienced in it's use | Kakashi can be very tired after he uses Kamui, once he was in bed for 10 days, though this weakness has been lessened to an extent throughout the events. His intangibility only lasts for five minutes when continuously activated. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he no longer possesses his Mangekyou Sharingan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. *'Kamui:' Kakashi's original dōjutsu, released from the Mangekyō Sharingan, that allows one to transfer anything to another dimension. The target is enveloped with a barrier space and the user concentrates their mind to what they gaze at. When the technique is invoked, the space at the centre of the barrier is distorted and the target inside the barrier is drawn in completely. The location and size of the barrier can be specified at will. Kakashi is able to use this technique up to at least three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. *'Susanoo:' After receiving Obito's chakra and Sharingan powers, manifesting them in both his own original eyes,Kakashi gains the ability to use Susanoo. With it, Kakashi is able to produce it in its perfect stabilised form. It has wings for flight and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's own signature scar. His Susanoo has the characteristic tengu nose and is clad in samurai-esque attire. The construct also has a forehead protector like plating on its head, two locks of "hair" falling on either side of its face, and a hole in its chin, it wears robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders, and waist. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Chidori (One Thousand Birds):' The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *'Raikiri (Lightning Cutter):' The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. In Part I, Kakashi is limited to using it four times a day, but by Part II, he can use it at least six times. *'Raiden (Lightning Transmission):' Kakashi creates a Shadow Clone. They both then use Raikiri to sever more than one target. *'Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beast):' By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Earth-Style Wall:' The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. *'Hiding Like a Mole:' This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. *'Double Suicide Decapitation:' This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack. *'Tracking Fang:' A tracking-offensive Ninjutsu where Kakashi calls upon ninken with a summoning, so they can tail the target from underground and assault it simultaneously with their fangs. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *'Water Dragon Bullet:' This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. *'Water Shark Bullet:' The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. *'Water Encampment Wall:' This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user. *'Great Waterfall:' This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone): Kakashi creates a clone(s) of the user able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, the clone will disperse. *'Raiton Kage Bunshin:' This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu creates shadow clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. *'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu is essentially an enhanced version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, the user creates at least a dozen clones (usually a lot more). Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. *'Hell Viewing:' This is a Genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. The Genjutsu draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Kakashi uses this technique to summon Ninken (Ninja Dogs). *'Lightning Style: Violet Bolt, Raiton: Purple Lightning:' The user unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. This technique was powerful enough to summon rain clouds when shot into the sky. Kakashi can also creatively allow this technique to flow through spilled alcohol. Key: Kid Kakashi | Naruto | Naruto Shippuden (Pre World War) | Fourth Shinobi World War | Double Mangekyō Sharingan | Hokage / New Era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Uryu Ishida (Bleach) Ishida's Profile (6-B forms were used,Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) Kenshiro's Profile (Kakashi started with Perfect Susanoo and Kenshiro had his seals lifted) Dante (Devil May Cry Reboot) Dante's Profile (7-B forms were used and speed was not equalized) Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Katakuri's Profile (Kakashi was 6-B while Katakuri was Low 6-B and speed was equalized Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's Profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Double Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi was used and both were In Character) Vergil (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Vergil (DMC Reboot) (Fourth Shinobi World War Kakashi was used and speed was equalized) Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Teachers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Adhesivity Users